


Sharing Small Spaces

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting over the bathroom, Smut, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Written for EverlarkBirthdayGifts request for an Everlark fighting over the bathroom in the morning story. I set it in MJ, but Peeta was rescued too. They would be over 18 by the point of the story and it is definitely M-borderline E.





	Sharing Small Spaces

Katniss rolled over trying to figure out what woke her up, the sound finally hit her ears and she was immediately angered, especially when she sees the time on the clock on the wall of their room. He knows better, she needs to be the first one in the shower otherwise they will be late. To top it off this morning they were supposed to be doing another propo for Coin and she’d been more frustrated with both Katniss and Peeta. Katniss threw the covers off and rushed to the bathroom. 

 

It had been a year since they were rescued from the Arena. Peeta arrived at Katniss’ side just as the hovercraft appeared overhead. Finnick sent them both up first, telling Peeta it had been mission to keep them alive and get them out. Next Beete was sent up and Finnick and Johanna had to hold on the ladder as the hovercraft fled the airspace above the arena. Katniss had been knocked out this whole time, but Peeta told her what happened and she saw the propo of the rescue. After they arrived in 13 they learned all about the rebellion and the retaliation against 12. The leaders of 13 realized their mission had been a success and were giving each other pats on the back. Katniss’ family met them, along with Gale and Annie who rushed to Finnicks arms. No who saw them could doubt their love. Peeta’s family was missing and they knew why his family was a part of the collateral damage. Even though he told her she could go with Gale, she stayed by his side as they were checked over at the hospital. 

 

After a few hours, they were released with orders for more food to get their body’s back into shape and light schedules. Peeta was given his own compartment, while Katniss was told to bunk with her mother and sister. The first night in 13 she snuck out of her room and inched along the halls until she reached Peeta’s compartment. At first, he questioned her being there, but she finally admitted to him what she knew deep down all along, she loved him. It wasn’t for the crowds or Snow, it was for her. What she said on the beach was real, she needed him and tonight she needed to be there for him as he dealt with his loss. 

 

Coin let this arrangement go for a couple of weeks, but she called them in before they disembarked for what was left of 12 for their first propo. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch had been allowed to go alone once before, but this time they were going to be filmed. Gale would be there to share the story of what happened and they wanted footage of the Victors returning to their home. Coin gave them an ultimatum, she didn’t want to force them to marry, because she had more morals than Snow, or so she said. Instead, they had to either declare their love was real or Katniss needed to stay in her family’s compartment. They left without discussing what they would do. 

 

Katniss held Peeta’s hand as they went to where the bakery had been, he squeezed her hand hard, tears streamed down his face. After they toured the rest of the damage they went to the woods where to take a break. Katniss sat next to Peeta and Cressida came over with the camera, she was asking questions Katniss knew would be coming.   

 

“Tell us Katniss, what it always real with Peeta?” 

 

Katniss saw Gale look away out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t want to hurt him, but it was better for him to know. She looked at Peeta who nodded, he would support her either way, it was her decision on what to say. “No, it wasn’t.” 

 

“But it seemed real,” Cressenda added. 

 

“At first I thought it was all for the game, that Peeta had made all of it up to get sponsors. But when we were in the cave and he told the story about me singing as a child I realized it was different. He was telling the truth. Looking back I think I started falling in love with him then, but I was scared and confused. It only got worse as we got closer to 12 and I pushed him away.” Katniss smiled at Peeta who was hearing most of this for the first time. He never knew the real reasons she did what she did and she made a promise to herself to tell him more when they were alone. He deserved the know her fears, her hopes, and her dreams of a world where his child could be safe.  

 

She continued for the camera, “We grew closer on the Victory Tour and what you saw on the beach was real, I love him. I’m so glad we were both rescued and have a chance to grow together now.” She leaned over and gave Peeta a kiss, not the passionate one she wanted, instead one for the camera. 

 

The declaration was enough for Coin and when the returned they had a new compartment, one made for a married couple, which meant a little larger bed. Other than that it was just as small as the first one, especially when it came to the bathroom, which was a source of constant contention. 

 

There was a small shower, where Peeta’s broad shoulders left no room for Katniss to join, a toilet and a small steel sink. Effie had found a cart Katniss could use for her makeup so she could get ready for the propos since there was no counter space. They had a set way for them to get ready for a propo day. Katniss got in the shower first, then she could do her hair and makeup while Peeta showered. She could get dressed as he shaved and he would help her with the final touches before they left. If he got in the shower before her they ended up needing to use the sink at the same time and that didn’t work. One time Katniss actually spit toothpaste on his neck as the bent down at the same time. 

 

Katniss brushed her teeth first hoping that would help and met Peeta at the shower curtain as was opening it. “What are you doing? You know I need to be in there first.” 

 

Peeta took a towel from the wall and started drying himself off, he didn’t even try to hide anything from Katniss as he ran it over his head. “Sorry, you looked too peaceful and after both of us having nightmares last night I thought I should let you sleep a few more minutes.” 

 

Katniss squinted and motioned for him to get out of the way, he was barely out of the shower before she reached around him to start the water again. He kissed her head before moving the two feet to the sink. She could feel his eyes on her as she pulled his t-shirt, which doubled as a nightgown for her, over her head and slid her panties to the floor before getting in. 

 

Katniss tried to shower quickly for two reasons, first they were going to be late, secondly, showers were only warm for 7 minutes in 13, a way of conserving water. She reached out and got the towel, she still wasn’t as open with nudity as Peeta. After she’d secured the towel around her body she pushed the curtain aside to show just what she feared. Peeta was nowhere near done shaving.  

 

“Seriously Peeta, I thought you’d be done with the sink. I have to get my hair braided and makeup on and that’s the only mirror.” 

 

Peeta at least had the decency to look sheepishly at her, “I got sidetracked.” 

 

She put her hands on her hips while popping her right one to the side. Peeta’s thick swallowing told her that may have been the wrong move if she wanted to get him moving quicker but she continued anyway. “You always get sidetracked when I’m in the shower, that’s why we’re always late.” 

 

Peeta took a step closer, since that’s all that separated them, and pushed her against the wall. “You don’t seem to mind when I get sidetracked any other time.” 

 

She could feel him getting hard against her stomach, he was right she enjoyed when they were intimate, which had been a newer development. They wanted to go through normal courting, at least as close as they could get to normal, and they moved at their own pace. His hand went to the top of her towel, his eyes asking permission before he released it from her body. He watched as the towel fell to the ground showing her still glistening skin. Peeta gave her a crooked smile before slanting his lips over hers causing her core to tighten as she moaned into this mouth. 

 

Her hand went to his towel, releasing it to fall next to her own. Peeta’s strong arms wrapped under her ass picking her up and pressing her firmly against the wall. His hand slid along the crease of her ass, stopping when he felt the moisture leaking from her slit proving she was ready for him. He rubbed along her clit a few times, making her groan when he pulled away. Peeta didn’t leave her wanting for long before she knew it his hard cock was positioned at her opening. Their collective moans filled the small bathroom as he entered her, pushing in again and again. It had to be quick, they were already late and this was sure to get them on Coin’s shitlist, but for now it was all about the way they felt about each other. 

 

Katniss put her hands on Peeta’s shoulders and used them to get some leverage to move up and down as he pushed in harder, every move setting her body ablaze. He knew she was getting closer and started kissing along neck sucking lightly under her ear. Her head tilted back as her orgasm took over pulling him over the edge with her. 

 

Peeta gently released her to the ground and used one of their discarded towels to clean her up. He kissed her gently on the lips, then her nose “Now we’re really late.” He teased. 

 

“I know, we’re going to hear it this time,” Katniss replied pushing her way to the sink to fix her hair, she flinched when she saw the mark Peeta had left on her neck, now she’d have to fix that too. 

 

Peeta came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her still bare stomach. “Maybe we give her something she really wants.”    
  


“What’s that?” Katniss said as she put concealer on the spot. 

 

“‘The Star-Crossed Lovers’ finally marry propo.” Peeta said.

 

Katniss spun in his arms and stared him down. “Why Peeta, I don’t know why we need to do that.” 

 

“Because it will give us leverage to use later. We can bargain more for Prim and for things we want.” He replied.

 

“I don’t know Peeta, it’s our wedding.” She sighed back. 

 

Peeta put his finger under her chin making her eyes meet his. “I know but we already did the important part, the toasting was just for us when we were ready. We’ve been married in our minds for a couple of months now and that's what counts. We can give her a party to show, maybe it will help energize the fight and speed it up so this war will finally end. What do you think.” 

 

Katniss thought back to the night of their toasting, it was perfect. She’d turned 18 a month before and they decided together to make it official, even if it was just for them. Peeta was able to get an extra roll from the kitchen, where he’d been helping, and they used the light from a small candle to toast the bread. That night was the first time they made love, it was awkward at first since both of them were new at it, but they quickly found out what each other liked. She smiled at the thought and put her hand on his cheek, “Okay, we can offer up a wedding. But I have a serious question. Do you think we can lobby for a larger bathroom too?” 


End file.
